


Scream For Me

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Some sexy, fun times with the Demon King, Astaroth.
Relationships: Astaroth (Ao no Exorcist)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Scream For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here for you guys. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Now feast my children and grow stronger.

"Oh God."

Another long moan escaped your parted lips, the air almost getting caught in your lungs. Sweat prickled your heated skin, covering your bare body with a thin sheen that glistened in the pale light. Each sharp push of his hips was driving you higher with ecstasy, heating pool at the base of your spine and slowly spreading. His body bowed over yours as he pressed his lips to the shell of your ear, his hot breath fanning down the back of your neck.

"You won't be praying to your God after I'm done with you" Astaroth hissed. 

His hips snapped into your backside, his pace relentless and making you squeal for him. His long, black nails raked down your thighs, drawing thin lines of blood that had you shaking underneath him. The coil in the pit of your stomach was burning hotly, the heat pulsing around your body and making your nerves tingle. Your body started to get tighter around the demon’s cock and it was making him slowly loose his mind. You were a warm, pulsing chamber around him and it was torture.

"Fuck me" Astaroth groaned, a few more curses slipping unabashed from his mouth.

He pressed his forehead against your shoulder, grunting and growling like an animal as his stomach became taut. Strands of white locks tickled your flushed skin and the feeling made you restless. He threaded his fingers through your hair, causing a pathetic whine to bubble up your throat as he tugged harshly.

"Scream for me" he growled.

You did as he commanded, your voice filling the room along with the soft creaking of the bed as you screamed his name. Astaroth's tail flicked behind him, the sleek, black appendage thrashing against the bed as he finally reached his climax. His teeth sank into your soft flesh as he snarled, his hips locking as his erratic pace grounded to a halt. You whined as you felt spurts of his hot seed fill you up, making your toes curl as you desperately clawed at the wrinkled bedsheets. 

He let go of your skin, his tongue tracing teeth marks as he lazily lapped up the blood oozing from the wound. You winced every time his tongue swept over the sensitive area. He removed himself from you, making you feel empty as your body ached for a release. 

"Astaroth" you whimpered. 

You couldn't hold your own weight anymore as you collapsed on the bed, trying to regain control of your breathing. His ruby gaze roved over your form, watching you flail on the mattress like a fish out of water. 

"You didn't finish" he murmured. 

He slowly crawled back over to your body, hovering over you. His nails gently raked over your back, causing your spine to curl. He delved a hand through your hair, pulling your head back so he could get a good look at your face.

"Would he like to cum?" he drawled, flashing his fangs.

You nodded quickly. "Yes please. Please let me finish" you begged. 

Your voice was straining in pitch. He couldn't deny how appealing it would be to see that lovely and flushed face crumble when he denied you what you wanted. But it would be just as satisfying to watch your eyes roll into the back of your head as your world exploded around you. 

He hummed, the soft vibrations dancing up your back. "I'm feeling generous today."

He grabbed your hips before suddenly flipping you around to face him. There was a devilish smirk painted on his lips as he pried your legs apart. He hauls your legs over his shoulders, making himself comfortable before he begins to feast. Your thighs tense at the intrusion of his enthusiastic tongue, wanton noises spilling from your mouth. He lapped up his essence from your heat, his tongue flicking and swirling around your sensitive areas. He's not bothered by the taste. He's tasted far worse and this delightful mixture only made him dig his impossibly long tongue deeper. 

"Oh fuck, Astaroth" you whined.

You choked on a loud gasp as his lips close around your clit, sucking the bundle of nerves as his tongue gives you a proper lashing. You moaned low in your throat, heat gathering in the pit of your stomach and burning with the intensity of a raging inferno. He slipped a finger inside you, a second finger quickly joining the first with a slick sound. He curled his fingers, easily finding the spots that had you seeing stars. Your hips bucked into his face, your fingers carding through silky locks to pull him closer. He groaned against you as your nails scratched his scalp, his fingers pumping faster to the rhythm of his squirming tongue. His teeth gently close around your clit, adding pressure that had you crumbling beneath him.

His red eyes flicked up to your face, watching as your eyes fluttered and you threw your head back with a loud cry. You lock your legs around his head as you reached your climax, your body bathed in sweet rapture. You could barely recognise your own voice as you screamed for Astaroth, his name slipping from your bruised lips like a prayer. 

His tongue diligently cleaned you up from the messy fuck, slowly bringing you down from your pleasure high. He eased your trembling legs off his shoulders, giving them an appreciative pat. He nuzzled your thighs, teeth nipping and grazing your flushed skin to leave beautiful marks. He grinned up at you, looking as proud as a kicked cat.

"I told you, you wouldn't be praying to God after this" he boasted.

All you could muster up was a weak laugh. 


End file.
